


Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's worlds collide

by Camphalfblood_truscott81



Series: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's worlds collide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfblood_truscott81/pseuds/Camphalfblood_truscott81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows the life's of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter however Percy, the gods, Sally Jackson (Percy's mom), Chiron, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin have been keeping a secret from everybody that they know and love. Percy and Harry are cousins so when Percy is asked to go on an important mission to help protect the chosen one he agrees to go. So Percy and a group of demigods may succeed in protecting Harry but there are bigger secrets brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's worlds collide

I have a huge secret that the only people who know are Chiron, the god, my mom, Remus and Dumbledore. As weird as being a demigod is, I am also a wizard, your probably wondering how that is even possible well my mom is a witch. A couple of weeks after I had been born my mom sent me to live with my Aunt Lily and Uncle James to protect me from my demigod trouble, however Voldemort killed them and the only people who survived the attack are me and my cousin Harry Potter, my cousin became the chosen one and now maybe it's finally time to tell my secret to the world.

So today is the day that I am going to tell my secret; Chiron has called a meeting in the big house and I'm going to tell everybody the truth. When I got there everybody else was already there including the gods, I took my place next to Annabeth and Grover, and then Chiron said "Percy I need you to lead an important mission for me."  
"Why does Percy get to lead the mission?" Clarisse asked.  
"Percy I think it's time to tell them about your family" Chiron said.  
I looked down and nodded my head.  
"When I was born my mum knew that she couldn't protect me from being a demigod and a wizard" I said.  
"Wait a minute your a wizard" Annabeth asked.  
"Yeah my mom's a witch... Anyway my mom knew that her sister and her sisters husband were going into hiding with their son, so when my mom asked if they would look after me for a bit they said yes, however when me and my cousin were one the person who we were hiding from broke into the house and my Uncle told my Auntie to take me and my cousin and run. He said he would hold him off but it didn't work like that, the man killed him and then he came after the rest of us. The man was there to kill me and my cousin but my Aunt wouldn't step aside so he killed her just like he killed my Uncle. Then the man pointed his wand at me and my cousin and he tried to kill us but the spell rebounded and killed him instead, my cousin was named the chosen one but he is also known as the boy who lived because nobody had ever survived the killing curse before. However without me if the man rises again he can't destroy him on his own" I finished.  
"Who are they?" Grover asked.  
"Lily and James potter were my Aunt and Uncle, Harry potter is my cousin and the man is Voldemort" I replied.  
"Percy is the one leading this quest because he knows more about the magical world then the rest of you and he also has connections there," Chiron said, "Percy I need you to protect your cousin also you get to chose who goes with you."  
I nodded my head before saying "Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico would you like to come."  
"Of course, we would love to come" they said at the same time.

Later that day I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico. I looked out to the sea before looking back at them and then I said "I'm sorry I never told you about my family, my mom and Chiron didn't want me to have to chose between my demigod life and my wizard life so they made the decision that I wouldn't go to Hogwarts; I didn't even know I was a wizard. I knew about Harry after the quest for the lightning bolt because my mom and Chiron decided that it was time that I got my Hogwarts letter, so my mom told me everything. I've talked to Harry's headmaster but I've had no contact with him."  
"It's OK, we get that you've got your reasons to lie to us, but I do have one question is Jackson even your real name?" Thalia questioned.  
"No, my real name is Perseus Evans. After killed my Aunt and Uncle, my mom moved to America with me and changed our last names to her mothers maiden name" I replied.

(Harry pov)  
I was sat in the burrow living room thinking about last nights dream, it wasn't like my other dreams of when my parents died this time there's this little boy there however I have no clue who it is. I was broken out of my thoughts by someone asking "Are you OK?"  
I looked up to find Remus Lupin stood over me looking concerned and I replied with "I'm not sure, I keep having these dreams about the night that my parents died but there's this little boy there that I have never met."  
"Harry there's something I need to tell you... At the time when your parents died they were looking after your cousin Perseus Evans" Lupin stated.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about Perseus?" I asked confused as to why someone would hide this from me.  
"Because Perseus wanted to get his duties done before he met you, he didn't want to meet you and have to lie to you about who he is and his life... He knows about what your going through and he's going to meet you at Hogwarts or on the train. And hopefully he'll be able to answer all of your questions" Lupin explained.

The next day i was on the Hogwarts express with Ron and Hermione, when somebody asked "Can we sit with you?"  
I looked up at the same time that Hermione and Ron did, when we looked up we found five teenagers stood in the entrance to the compartment, I replied with "Of course  
you can."  
With that they enter the compartment and took a seat on the bench opposite us and then Ron stated "You should probably start with your names."  
"Right I'm Perseus Evans, and this is Nico DiAngelo, Thalia, Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase" Perseus said looking straight at me.  
Ron and Hermione looked at Perseus and then at me before saying "We're-"  
However they got interrupted by Perseus when he said "Your Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."  
"How did you know that?" Ron asked clearly scared that something bad was about to happen I saw Percy look at Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico, they all nodded their heads at him. Then he turned back to us and said "Because I'm Harry's cousin."  
I looked at him and said "Your Percy."  
He nodded his head instead of speaking the answer.  
We both got up and hugged each other, once we were sat down again I started to question Percy "Why didn't I know about you until yesterday?"  
"I was with you the night that your parents died, I so badly wanted meet you to make sure you were OK. But then I found out that I am also half-god, I found out when I was eleven and at the end of that same summer I got my Hogwarts letter, but then I had a talk with my mentor Chiron he said said the only I could come to Hogwarts was if I lied about my life I could still tell people about being your cousin but not about being a demigod not even you, so I chose to meet you the summer after I turned sixteen because then I would be able to tell you everything about me" Percy answered.  
"But how did you know Ron's and Hermione's names?" I asked totally confused.  
"Well, at first I would talk to Dumbledore, I got to know if you were OK and how you were taking the truth about being a wizard through him, but you guys are on my class list" Percy replied.  
"Your teaching us?" Ron questioned.  
"Yeah, but Dumbledore is introducing a new subject called myths and monsters, I'll be teaching that" Percy answered.  
"Percy I'm glad I'm finally meeting you" I stated.  
"Yeah me too" Percy said.


End file.
